The real utopia
by NewCassel
Summary: Based on the original plot. Nick leaves zootopia to be with his family and be free from the tame collar. Along the way he meats an unlikely mate. Rated M for language. Nick x Judy smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I've written since 2014. I've gone through quite a bit since then & had major writers block. This is obviously my first stab at a zootopia fic & my fourth fic overall. I think it's by far my best work yet. I hope you enjoy.**

Nick's body ached as he rose from his bed of grass and cloth in his home under a bridge. His back making him pay for being subjected to a hard flat surface every night the last several years of his miserable 32 year life. He attempted to stretch his back but more pain was all he earned. He had to see a chiropractor or doctor but couldn't afford to. So today would be another day of being in pain and likely getting shocked a good 12 times. He got dressed in some black dress pants and black polo shirt as well as his purple and black striped tie. He checked himself over in his mirror which was nothing more than a large shard of a broken mirror. He was met by an underweight disheveled fox in deep physical, mental and emotional pain from all these years living the way he did and being discriminated against. He straightened out his tie and tucked in his Polo and put on his sun glasses He was finally ready to begin his last day in this wretched city. His last day of living under a bridge. His last day of foraging for food like a wild primitive. His last day of being zapped at least eight times a day because he couldn't help being angered by rodents running over his tail among many other infuriating things. He'd even get shocked if he got too happy. But he hadn't been truly happy in years now. But At 8:30 in the evening he'd put this so called utopia in his rear view mirror. A few days ago he got in touch with his older brother Kidd inviting Nick to return to foxboro where he was born. It had a population of less than 2000. Mostly foxes of course but their were rabbits, coons and skunks around the area. His mother was afraid to talk to him knowing it was basically her fault Nick ended up in zootopia. She also thought he'd be angry at her which he was for a time but Nick didn't hold a grudge especially when it came to family.

He pushed through his homemade plastic curtain he used for privacy to begin his day when he realized he didn't need to "work" today being self employed and he didn't want to risk getting zapped much more So the tired near crippled fox went back to his "house" stripped nude and laid back on a pile of his clothes. Making sure to set his alarm. The tired predator with a bad back had no problem sleeping until 7PM.

At seven pm Nick's alarm went off. He quickly shut it off and got dressed in the outfit he had planned earlier. He hired a zuber driver to take him to city hall to get his collar removed. He walked through the doors of the hall and was immediately scanned with his luggage. Afterwards a couple rhino guards escorted the predator to the room wear his collar would finally be removed. A cage hung over his head ready to trap him if he went postal after the collar was off. The guards also pointed tranquilizers at him. After a few minutes of waiting a lemur nurse walked in holding a clipboard.

"Nicholas P Wilde". "You're the lucky predator getting your collar removed." "Now listen close." "Once we remove your collar, you will be restrained until you board the train." If you make any attempts to resist, lash out or bite you will be tranquilized and jailed understood?" "Yes ma'am the fox answered politely. On the inside he told wanted to tell her to get fucked. But he knew he had to control himself and look like a goodie goodie Sunday school boy. "You want him cuffed before or after?" One of the rhinos asked. Most times it was before taking the collar off. "Restrain him afterwards. " "He seems pretty civilized." said the lemur in a somewhat condescending tone. "Lot more civilized than you bitch!" Nick spat mentally with a polite smile plastered on his face. Okay here we go." the nurse said taking out the card reader used to remove the collor. Nick held perfectly still fearing if he even blinked he'd get tossed in the slammer. The collar bleeped and detached and was taken by the lemur.

Something in Nick's brain told him this wasn't real. He slowly put his paw up to feel his now bare neck. Now it hit him. He was free! For the first time since he was 4 he was free of the parasitic device. A wave of euphoria washed over him. The few remaining memories of his childhood before the collar came flooding back. When he was free to be his true self. Free to bark growl and just be a hyper young pup. Frolicking in the grass with his older brother and friends, cuddling with his mother on a stormy night etc. He was quickly brought back to reality by the rhino cuffing his paws. "Alright Mr Wilde no more collar". "Best of luck in **-. " "T** hank you very much Nick said sincerely. Still not coming off his high even though his trip down memory lane was so rudely interrupted. You're very welcome the prey animal responded. He was then led out to a police cruiser and put in the back with his luggage and phone. The ride to the train station went by in no time. The rhinos handed Nick off to a buffalo officer. Nickolas Wilde leaving town are you? "Yes sir" said Nick still deep in euphoria. " Just behave until we get you on the train. Then you're - problem. The buffalo lead the red fox on board. It was packed with predators who had the same idea as Nick. The officer brought him up to the train entrance, removed his cuffs and shoved him in.

Nick immediately went to the last row which still had two unoccupied seats. He stowed his luggage except for his crudely made pillow and his smartphone. Soon the train departed. When it finally left the city limits into the countryside, the predators erupted in howls, roars, barks and various other noises. Nick happily joined in barking several times. He felt almost exactly the same way he did as a four year old. Happy, hyper, full of joy and free. After settling down a bit, he turned to the horizon. The sun began to set, turning the clouds orange and red. His eyes glued to it. He had seen countless beautiful sunsets in his life obviously but it felt like the first time in his whole life that he'd witnessed it. The last time he felt this fascinated by a sunset was when he was four years old sitting on his mother's lap in a meadow. Perhaps he felt this way because for the first time since that day, Nick the fox was free.

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to have this updated in the next day or two. There won't be any serious conflicts, conspiracies, blood, gore etc. Just romance & typical every day stuff. Lemons coming up soon. Critics welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

After some time the fox became bored staring at the sunset and decided to text his brother. He never liked texting much but didn't want to try speaking over the noise of the other animals.

 _(K) is Nick's brother Kidd and (N) is Nick. Just to avoid any confusion._

 **(K) Howz it feel to be free bro?**

 **(N) It feels amazing! Haven't felt this way in a long time!**

 **(K) Awesome to hear. Can't imagine what you went through.**

 **(M) You don't want to trust me. So how are my nephews**? Nick wanted to change the subject.

 **(K) Oh just fine. Remind me of us back in the day.**

 **(N) So the younger one beats the oldest at everything :)**

 **(K) £0£ not really. They get along the way we did. Not arguing 24/7 or trying to get the other in trouble.**

 **(N) makes sense.**

 **(K) You ever plan on having kids?**

 **(N) Never thought about it I guess.**

 **(K)Yeah I'm sure you've had a lot more on ur mind.**

 **(K) Stupid question sorry.**

 **(N) Don't worry about it. So how's Mom?**

 **(K) She's doing great. Still scared of you tho. I don't know what to tell her.**

 **(N) We'll work it out when I get there. Just tell her I love her and can't wait to see her again.**

 **(K) I will. I gotta put the youngins to bed. Cya tomorrow love u bro.**

 **(N)Love you to bro.**

The train came to its first stop in bunny borrow to pick up one passenger. Nick took the opportunity to go to the restroom to change into his sleep wear. Typically he slept in the nude but that wasn't happening on a train. He took a pair of gym shorts and a tank top he still had from highschool gym class. He left his blanket and pillow on his seat making it known it was his spot. He exited the restroom to see a bunny sitting on the outside seat of his row. If hed been in the mood he'd been in the last few days he'd tell the fluff ball to get lost but he was still in a hospitable mood and it helped that it was a female. She looked up at him and almost had a heart attack. "I'm sorry no one else would let me sit by them I can leave if you want me to." she said scared to even look at him. You can sit here no problem Nick responded stowing his clothes before taking his seat and unfolding his blanket. Judy felt lucky she caught her natural predator in a good mood. "Nick Wilde" he said offering a hand shake. Judy hopps responded the bunny returning the paw shake. "Where you off to darling?" The fox asked feeling social. "Foxboro." she responded feeling nervous. I take it that's where you're going too." "That's right. What's a bunny going there for?" Surprised to see a a bunny moving to a place full of foxes not wearing collars.

It's the best chance I have to get away from my parents." The bunny said feeling a bit more comfortable. " Why would you want to get away from your own family" Nick asked wanting to see his own in the worst way. "I'm twenty four for one and should have been gone when I was eighteen." And I'm sick of their backwards attitude towards...) Predators, Nick cut in as she began trailing off. "Yes she said feeling nervous again. " Especially foxes she continued afraid to look at him while talking about this. "They're all scared to death of them." So you're not scared of me?" Asked the predator sensing her fear.

Now Judy really felt uncomfortable and she knew the fox felt it. Well I ummm... She new she was scared and was ashamed of it. "There's nothing wrong with being a little scared of your natural predators Judy. " It's natural. And there's a difference between being scared out of instinct and being scared out of ignorance and backwards thinking." I can tell you're scared of me and my species out of instinct and that's OK." He explained putting a paw on her shoulder to reassure her. " R-really" she stuttered finally looking up at him. Tears in her eyes. "Absolutely" Nick said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Her head now resting on his chest. The young female bunny couldn't help feeling a bit nervous being in this position with a male predator she'd met barely five minutes ago but more than anything she felt secure and didn't want it to end. "So why are you going there asked Judy curious about him.

"I lived in zootopia from the time I was five to this day. My family finally got in touch with me and wanted me to come back and I'd had enough of being shocked half to death and living under a bridge every day and night so I jumped at the chance to leave it." " Oh that must've been awful Nick." How did you end up there anyway?" The bunny asked wondering why a young fox would be sent to a place like that. "I don't wanna talk about it." Nick answered firmly feeling tense. Both became quiet after that. Nick stared out at the last bit of sun showing on the horizon. He took his arms off her but she still stayed up against him. Nick didn't mind having a female showing him affection so he allowed her to stay like that.

After some time Judy looked up to admire the Fox's facial features. He looked gorgeous with the last sliver of sun shining on him. He was obviously underweight and his fur wasn't exactly silky and shiny but she couldn't resist looking at him. Then it hit her. She was falling for him! Not once in her entire life did she ever think about dating or mating with a fox but right now she was hot for this one. Despite his scrawny build and rough looking coat, she found him incredibly sexy and his face was the most handsome she'd ever seen. He was also incredibly nice to her and seemed to have a good personality.

Nick caught on to her staring pretty quick. He didn't think much of it at first. He took it that she was fascinated being this close to a fox for the first time in her life and she wanted to drink him in but he started figuring out it was more than that. And when he caught a whiff of her growing arousal he knew it was a whole lot more than simple fascination. He never thought about dating outside his species but seeing this smoking hot younger female bunny rapped around him, staring at him and the scent of arousal filling his powerful nostrils he became a lot more open minded. Nick wasn't sure how a town full of predators of his own species would feel about one of their own mating with a bunny. He hadn't been there since he was four. Too young to pay attention to or understand talk of interspecies relationships and other boring grown up subjects. He couldn't even remember seeing any mammals other than red and gray foxes. But he was willing to give it a shot.

"Something on my face?" He asked making it known he noticed her. " N-No I'm sorry I shouldn't be staring." She stammered facing the seat in front of her. "Hey I can't blame you for staring at the natural masterpiece that is my face." He said slyly. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at that comment. She turned back to look at him. A slight grin on his face with his intense emerald eyes half lided staring right into her eyes. Nick was in courtship mode. All she could do was stare back at him. The sent of her arousal was growing stronger by the second. He started taking in deep inhalations to show he could smell Judy's"scent."

"W-what are y-you smelling?" she asked weakly knowing the jig was up. "I'm smelling a juicy bunny who wants to do unnatural things with me." Nick answered words full of lust. Her jaw dropped. "So what do ya say fluff?" "You wanna be this handsome Fox's mate?" She didn't hesitate for a second. "Yes." She squeaked louder than she should have before kissing his lips. She prayed this wasn't a dream. "Good" he hissed beginning to nuzzle her face and neck marking his soon to be mate. W what are you doing?" She asked not knowing much about fox courtship and mating habits.

"We're going to a place full of other foxes and I want to let other guys know you're taken." Nick informed continuing to rub his face against hers. "I doubt most of em would go for bunny but you never know." After another few minutes of this Nick finally felt satisfied with his marking and kissed her on the lips. As much as she loved this moment she had a growing fear in the back of her mind. Was he just being sly to bed her a few times and leave soon thereafter? "This is about more than mating a few times isn't it" she asked concerned he would bed her and leave. "Judy look at me" Nick ordered lifting her chin to make eye contact. He had snapped out of his courtship mode. "Foxes mate for life judes." When we choose a mate it's not for some one night stand. It's FOREVER". Nick made sure to emphasize forever. " She had no words. She gave him a kiss on the lips before snuggling against him again reassured that her mate would be with her for life. By now the sun was completely set. The other mammals now either sleeping or whispering quietly. Nick covered Judy and himself with with his blanket.

He wasn't sleeping any time soon. Too much on his mind. Excitement for seeing his family for the first time since he was a preschooler and wandering how they'd feel about him mating with a bunny, what other foxes in town would think and how they'd treat a bunny. His mind raced and the pain in his back and burning sensation in his neck resurfaced. But as he looked down at the beautiful female cuddling with him the pain faded and his mind cleared. He dozed off several times before finally drifting off to sleep.

 **Well there's chapter two for y'all. I really appreciate the favorites, follows and reviews. I'm in the process of making another story similar to this. Halfway through the first chapter of that. Might have it up by tomorrow after this chapter. And I hope you're all enjoying this so far. BTW I don't put up authors notes for chapters. There's nothing I hate more than thinking a story has been updated only to see an author's note instead. So I promise I won't do that.**


End file.
